Amor em Vermelho
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Vermelho é a cor do Moulin rouge, do amor, da paixão, do inferno e dos lábios de Rachel Berry /  Sim, eu escrevi uma Kurt/Rachel mas calma, o kurt continua gay, eu prometo xD


**Título**: O amor em vermelho

**Autora**: Naylas2

**Categoria **: future fic. Ela se passa anos depois dos nossos queridos gleeks terem se graduado no Mckingley's High. - 1º Challenge Sinking Ships: Séries,

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Advertência** Pois é, cena de sexo explícita, sadomasoquismo e palavras xulas. Sou uma má influência. aprendi com a mestra Processem-me

**Capítulos: **one-shot

**Completa? **[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo :** Vermelho é a cor do Moulin rouge, do amor, da paixão, do inferno e dos lábios de Rachel Berry

**N/A: NÃO LEIAM ESSA N/A! **Good, agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês, eu quero pedir um favor a vocês. O inicío da fic vai parecer ooc e vocês vão me tachar de maluca mas eu tenho uma explicação para tal oocness, eu juro que tenho. Please, não desistam da fic pelo começo e continuem lendo que vocês vão entender tudo direitinho. hahaha

É importantíssimo ressaltar que essa fic é a resposta a um desafio pessoal que eu tenho com a minha mestra, a linda Olg'Austen. Ela queria que eu fizesse uma fic Kurt/Rachel onde eles se beijassem e dançassem tango. Aí eu fiquei: e não descansei até escrever isso. E agora que tá tudo certinho, cara, eu AMEIA ESSA FIC! E shippei horrores, admito Se o Kurt não pertencesse a mim fosse gay, ele e a Rachel seriam OTP, prontofalei =p Mestra, espero que goste. Amo você demais!

**Amor em Vermelho**

_Rachel sorriu para o espelho. Passou as mãos pelo seu ropão e o desamarrou, seu sorriso aumentando a cada segundo, deixando-o escorregar por seus ombros até cair no chão. Gostou do que viu e colocou-o de volta despreocupadamente. Andou até o abajur da cabiceira e acendeu um cigarro, fazendo-o ficar com o mesmo tom vivo de vermelho que estava em seus lábios ao mordê-lo. Seu cabelos negros caíam pelos ombros em cachos e ela riu. Ela era poderosa. Distanciou-se do abajur e da luz para deitar-se no sofá. Permaneceu ali por algum tempo até que ouviu batidas na porta. Ela já sabia quem era. _

_- Está aberta._

_Um homem alto e magro entrou nesse momento, seu cabelo estava todo despenteado e molhado de chuva, sua gravata estava afrouxada e ele trazia o casaco do terno na mão direita, tacando-o no chão._

_- Você está arruinando meu tapete. - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha._

_- Bom, você arruinou a minha vida.- Ele respondeu, seus olhos fixos nos dela._

_Rachel gargalhou nesse momento e o homem se aproximou, pegando-a pelos ombros e pressionando-a contra a parede. Ela não parou de rir, nem mesmo com o recém-chegado trabalhando desesperadamente para arrancar-lhe o roupão. Ele bem usaria os dentes, tamanha a ferocidade, para agilizar a tarefa se eles já não estivessem ocupados com o pescoço da morena._

_- Você vai me estuprar? - Ela assoprou a fumaça do cigarro para dentro dos lábios semiabertos dele._

_- Você não vai gostar, Rachel. Eu vou me certificar disso._

_- Eu duvido. - Ela sussurou sensualmente em seu ouvido. - Mas... você vai gostar...Você vai apreciar cada momento de minha...- Engasgou nesse momento ao com a mordida forte que recebeu e deixou o cigarro cair no chão. - De minha dor. Eu... Eu estou orgulhosa._

_O homem não se incomodou em continuar, colou seus lábios nos dela e começou a arrastá-los pelo rosto, espalhando o vermelho do batom e agarrou com uma das mãos os cabelos dela, puxando sua cabeça para trás e deixando livre o caminho para seus lábios e seus dentes. Ele abocanhou e sugou com toda a força. Aquilo iria deixar marcas. Mas ela era uma puta e ele queria fazê-la se parecer com uma._

_Rachel deixou escapar um gemido com toda a agressivdade e conseguiu sentir o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele contra a sua pele ao ouví-la. Ele puxou ainda mais seus cabelos e sussurrou satisfeito em seu ouvido._

_- Talvez eu esteja errado e talvez você seja sim capaz de sentir alguma coisa. _

_Ela soltou uma risada histérica._

_- Talvez. - Respondeu entre os dentes._

_Ao ouvir essas palavras, ela a puxou e jogou-a no chão. Observou-a por um momento . Ele conseguia ver o desespero nas lágrimas de raiva que ela se recusava em deixar cair, ele conseguia ver além do exterior. Ela já estava toda suada e ofegante, sua maquiagem e cabelos desfeitos... Ela estava uma bagunça. Ele queria poder tirar uma foto para documentar esse momento porque mesmo assim ela estava linda, tragicamente linda. _

_Ele deitou-se por cima dela acabando com qualquer distância entre eles para que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção e saber o que estava por vir. Ele ia fuder com ela. Literalmente._

_Ele beijou-a novamente, forçando sua língua por entre os lábios dela, sem pedir permissão. Ele não precisava de permissão. Com uma das mãos ele começou a abrir o zíper da calça e quando finalmente conseguiu, ele a penetrou. Sem aviso, sem delicadeza, sem amor._

_- Aaa... Aaaah! - Ela gemeu, um misto de dor e prazer._

_Ele começou a mover o corpo para cima e para baixo num ritmo frenético e teve que morder o lábio de baixo para nçao gozar. Ela, ao contrário não teve esse idéias._

_- Oh, oh, ooooooooooooooh Ku-uuuurt!_

Então tudo parou.

- CORTA! - Uma voz masculina gritou de um megafone e os dois se levantaram no momento em que as luzes do palco foram acessas. Kurt imediatamente estendeu-lhe o roupão, parecendo visivelmente envergonhado.

- O nome do personagem é Carl, Berry. - O diretor anunciou, sentado no meio da platéia.

- É confuso! - Rachel imediatamente tentou se explicar. - O nome da minha personagem é Rachel... como eu. Às vezes eu esqueço que o nome do personagem dele é diferente. - Ela ainda estava ofegante.

- Certo, tirem cinco minutos para descansar e depois nós voltamos a mesma cena.

- Com o perdão da palavra, eu ainda tenho uma crítica. - Ela anunciou, levantando a mão.

- Sério? - Kurt revirou os olhos.

- Eu acho que a Rachel deveria apreciar o sexo.

- Ela está sendo estuprada. - O diretor levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, minha personagem é... uma "bitch"... Ela é muito manipuladora e uma ninfomaníaca... E então Carl resolve vir se vingar... fazendo sexo animal com ela?

- Ela tem certa razão. - Kurt assentiu com a cabeça e Rachel sorriu-lhe em agradecimento.

- O que vocês sugerem?

- Carl deveria matá-la. - Todos se surpreenderam com a proposta de Rachel. - Depois do sexo. - Acrescentou rapidamente, não querendo que essa cena fosse cortada. - Com uma faca e dizendo algo do tipo: "Eu disse que não deixaria você gostar" ou algo do tipo.

O diretor ficou calado por alguns minutos.

- Vou levar a proposta até o roteirista mas eu gostei. Até segunda ordem é isso que vai acontecer. Hummel - virou-se para o co-protagonista. - Você vai mata-lá.

- Sonho antigo. - Ele respondeu sorrindo para Rachel, que riu também, incerta se recebera um elogio.

- Está resolvido, então. O ensaio acaba aqui. Tenho muito a discutir com Mark e vocês dois podem tirar o resto do dia de folga. - Com essas palavras, ele levantou-se e pegou o celular, começando a dscar um número, provavelmente o do roteirista.

- Bom... - Kurt virou-se para Rachel. - Isso foi... bom.

- É. - Rachel engoliu em seco.

- Eu não te machuquei durante...? Você sabe.

- Não, não, absolutamente. Afinal... nós não estávamos mesmo fazendo sexo... só fingindo, atuando, que é por sinal o nosso dever já que somos os protagonistas de uma peça e...

- Eu sei. - Ele a interrompeu antes que ela desandasse a falar sem parar. Esse era um hábito que ela não conseguira se desfazer, mesmo depois de sete anos

.- Então... O que você vai fazer hoje nessa "folga"? - Fez aspas com as mãos.

- Eu não sei. Sinceramente esperava ficar trabalhando até de noite. Eu não quero ir pra casa.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia que Kurt estava passando por mal bocados por causa de um ex-namorado extemamente ciumento.

- Você pode ir pra minha casa. - Ela sugeriu, olhos fixos no chão. - Nós trabalhamos juntos e tal mas nunca fomos realmente amigos... Seria o último lugar onde Matt te procuraria. E... Nós podemos nos embebedar. - Ela riu. - Você não é o único passando por problemas, sabia?

- Essa... é uma ótima idéia, pra falar a verdade. E pelo menos você não vai ter que se preocupar em ser engravidada por mim. - Ele imitou seu riso. - Então? Meu carro ou o seu?

- Seu. Meu está em casa, ele está com problemas.

- Oh, talvez eu possa te ajudar com ele.

- É, hum, você pode ir na frente. Eu tenho que pegar umas coisas aqui.

- Ah, ok. Você não se incomoda de eu secar o cabelo na sua casa, se incomoda?

- Não, nem um pouco. - Ela se despediu e se encaminhou para o seu camarim e quase esbarrou com a figurinista.

- Eu perguntaria onde você está com a cabeça se já não soubesse a resposta! - Olivia exclamou feliz. - Isso foi quente, muito, muito quente, Berry.

- Oh, muito obrigada, Ollie. - Rachel riu. - É sempre bom o reconhecimento dos fãs!

- Eu não entendo como vocês fazem, sério. Quer dizer, ele é gay, com um "G" maiúsculo mas quando vocês estavam atuando... wow, eu quase acreditei que ele não era. - Ela riu.

- O problema é que eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil.

- Mas isso não é um problema! - A outra riu.

Rachel cerrou os olhos por um minuto e pousou a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Não seria mesmo?

**XXX**

Já faziam uns quinze minutos desde que Kurt entrara na sua casa e eles não haviam trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras, deixando o ar insuportavelmente insuportável. Então Rachel fez o que sabia fazer melhor do que cantar: ela iniciou um monólogo. Ela já tinha começado a narrar sua pré-adolescência e a dificuldade que era conviver como a estrela que ela era, em um lugar em que todos não tinham o menor talento, e ia começar a reclamar que a culpavam por isso quando ele perguntou aonde estava a bebida.

Uma hora depois ambos já estavam rindo e trocando segredinhos.

- Eu vi o filme da Spice Girls. - Kurt admitiu corando.

- Eu AMO esse filme! - Rachel exclamou, batendo uma palma tamanha a felicidade. - É ridículo mas sempre me faz rir, não importa o quão deprimida eu esteja!

- Claro, cinco garotas fabulosas e um potencial estuprador [¹]... é a receita pura de sucesso. Então onde está? Precisamos vê-lo nesse momento.

- Eu emprestei para a minha prima mas olha só: Eu tenho algo muito melhor. - Mostrou-lhe o DVD de Moulin Rouge.

- OH! Ótima escolha, as músicas são lindas e o Ewan também é lindo. - Riu e quando Rachel o imitou, ele virou-se para ela: - Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu estou começando a gostar de você.

- Isso é porque você está bêbado.

- Ou porque você está bêbada.

Ambos riram e sentaram-se no cama da moça para assistirem o filme, de vez em quando deixando escapar as falas que sabiam de cor e salteado e cantando juntos o "elephant love medley". Até que chegando na parte do tango de roxanne , um desafiou ou outro a mostrar suas habilidades de dança. Levantaram-se os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos lá. - Kurt disse, tirando a mãos da garota de seu ombro e colocando em sua cintura. Rachel riu.

- Eu sou a garota. - Ela levou a mão de volta ao ombro dele.

- Desculpe. - Ele soltou uma risada constrangedora.

Ambos haviam perdido já metade da música apenas tentando se ajustar a posição.

- Primeiro... tem que ter desejo. - Ele engrossou a voz na última palavra, tentando imitar o personagem do filme.

- E PAIXÃO! - Rachel subiu na ponta dos pés, calçando sapatos de salto alto imaginários e se esticou para frente, soltando uma longa gargalhada ao sentir Kurt se desequilibrar com o peso. Ele rapidamente se recuperou e a girou nos braços, seus rostos quase totalmente colados.

- Eu pretendia fazer isso desde o início. - Ele soltou um risinho nervoso.

- Aposto que sim.

Ele a levantou e eles se separaram, começando a circundar a sala, seus olhos fixos um no outro, fazendo com que cada um acabasse tropeçando. Voltaram a unirem-se e Rachel deslizou a perna por trás. Kurt, um pouco perdido, deixou-a abaixar-se numa cópia perfeita do movimento que acabaram de presenciar.

- Kurt! - Ela chamou, tendo os braços puxados de leve prara cima por ele.

- O quê?

- Eu não consigo levantar.

Ele tentou mesclar sua risada com uma tosse mas sua tentativa nãofoi bem sucedida.

- Você acha que isso é engraçado? - Ela perguntou, sua voz afinando a cada palavra.

- Desculpa. Aqui, deixe-me te levantar.

- Ok mas você dev... WOW! - Ela não pôde terminar a frase ao ser puxada com força para cima. Mas a Força foi tanta que seu peso foi jogado contra o dele, que tentou rodá-la para não perder o equilíbrio mas Rachel agarrou seu colarinho, fazendo com que ambos caíssem na cama da garota, ele em cima dela.

- Nós somos horríveis. - Kurt tentou rir para se distrair da itensidade do olhar que recebia da outra.

- Kurt...

- Nós deveríamos nos levantar. - Ele afirmou mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu. -Eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos...

- Nos beijar.

- O quê?

- Isso é muito uma cena de filme, de livro, de série! A situação, a música, a atmosfera, tudo está pedindo por isso, os fãs estão mandando! - Ela praticamente gritou. - Eles se decepcionariam.

- Eu sou gay, Rachel. - Ao invés de tentar se levantar, ele relaxou os músculos e vagarosamente acabou com a distância entre os corpos deles. Seus lábios perigosamente perto da orelha da morena.

- Eu poderia ser lésbica. - Ela sugeriu, não conseguindo conter o arrepio que sentiu percorrer sua espinha ao sentir a respiração dele esquentando seu pescoço. - Lésbicas teoricamente se intessam por outras garotas e mesmo você não sendo uma garota, você sabe... fisicamente... você é delicado como uma e aposto que uma lésbica seria quase como um homem. - Ela começou a balbuciar, seu discernimento aparentemente estava completamente ausente.

Toda essa proximidade era extremamente desconfortável, perigosa... era completamente absurda! Mas também um pouco, apenas um pouco desafiadora... Essa sensação de adrenalina que percorreu-lhe as veias, fez com que ele olhasse-a nos olhos. Ela estava um pouco suada e ele percorreu seus cabelos negros com uma das mãos e Rachel apertou-lhe a outra, respousando-a bem a cima de seu coração. Ele fechou os olhos. Ela também.

Ele desceu e ela subiu com a cabeça até seus lábios se encontraram relutantemente. O simples toque fez com que uma eletricidade surgida do nada percorresse todo o corpo do cantor, fazendo seus músculos ficarem dormentes e ele desabasse completamente sobre ela. Talvez isso não estivesse acontecendo... a música já estava ficando mais e mais distante aos ouvidos dos dois e sua visão começava a desfocar. Era como se de repente tudo perdesse a suas cores com exceção dos lábios rubros da garota... Não conseguia entender se isso era por causa da bebida ou por alguma outra que agora lhe escapava mas decidiu não pensar nisso, dava-lhe dor de cabeça demais. Ao invés disso, ele seguiu o vermelho.

Vermelho é a cor do Moulin Rouge.

Ela entreabriu os lábios assim que sentiu a língua dele a pressionando-a por um entrada e ela revirou os olhos de prazer.

Vermelho é a cor do amor. - como se o amor pudesse ter uma cor

Ele também revirou os olhos, só que por debaixo das palpébras, não entendendo se fizera tal gesto por prazer ou nojo ao sentir a lã do casaquinho que ela estava usando - porque sinceramente, quem ainda usa lã hoje em dia fora as ovelhas? - Kurt então sentiu os lábios da cantora formarem um sorriso por debaixo e ele beijou carinhosamente a covinha que aparecera timidamente em seu rosto, esquecendo-se completamente, por um minuto, do senso estético - ou da falta de um - de Rachel

Vermelho é a cor da paixão - como se a paixão pudesse ter uma cor.

Rachel tomou o beijinho como convite e capturou a boca dele com a sua num beijo bem mais aprofundado, suas mãos deslizavam por baixo da camisa dele, procurando abrir os botões. Ele murmurou algo sobre "Marc Jacobs" mas ela não ouviu. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos e quase teve um orgasmo só de pensar no talento de seus futuros filhos.

- O que você acha do nome "Indina"? - Ela sussurrou pra ele ofegante.

- Divo. - Ele respondeu e ela achou que seria capaz de ter outro orgasmo.

Vermelho é a cor do inferno

E eles dois vão pro inferno. Isso que eles estão fazendo agora é errado em tantos níveis que eles nem saberiam por onde começar a contar. Talvez pudessem começar com a ironia de tudo... Ambos no colégio eram os maiores rivais, competindo incessantemente por solos e pelo Finn. Kurt se lembrava do quanto tentara boicotá-la diversas vezes só para ficar por cima - bom, ele está por cima agora. - E no final eles acabaram sem nenhuma das duas coisas.

Vermelho é a cor do uniforme de líder de torcida do Mckingley's High

Kurt abre os olhos de repente assustado e empurra os ombros da garota tenta se levantar.

- Qual o problema? - Rachel senta na cama imediatamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Tecnicamente... nós já estávamos fazendo...

- Eu estou bêbado, Rachel, eu estou bêbado e a minha vida é uma merda e eu estou prestes a transar com a pessoa de quem nem gosto... Sem ofensas... Eu sou Quinn Fabray! - Ele gritou, gesticulando com as mãos fervorosamente e pulando para reforçar o seu ponto de vista. - Eu não quero ser Quinn Fabray!

- E isso faz de mim... Noah Puckerman?

Um silêncio sepucral se espalhou pela sala enquanto a imagem de Rachel usando ummoicano era formada - contra a vontade deles - na cabeça dos dois presentes. Eles desandaram a rir histericamente no minuto seguinte.

- MEUS OLHOS! - Kurt gritou rindo e começou a abanar as mãos pertos os olhos e depois pressionou-os com força.

O sorriso que estampava seu rosto traía completamente o tom de pânico da sua voz.

- Oh, Deus! - Rachel tentou falar entre as gargalhadas.

- Essa foi uma visão que eu definitivamente não precisava ter tido! - Ele afirmou.

- Nós somos horríveis. - Rachel balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo. - Nem brigar a gente consegue mais.

- Bem... Humm, então... somos amigos? - Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou.

- Amigos.

- Apenas amigos? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava fechar um dos botões da sua camisa com a outra.

- Nossos filhos iam ser talentosíssimos. Eles teriam o mundo a seus pés... - Rachel se lamentou e deu de ombros.

- Bom... o meu filho e a sua poderiam se casar e ter filhos ainda mais divos. Basta que nós os apresentemos.

- OH! - Rachel bateu uma palma. - Nós podemos deixá-los brincar juntos e marcar de ir ver os musicais e quando eles tiverem já casados, com 21 anos no mínimo e 30 no máximo, pois aí ele não seriam nem muitos jovens nem muitos velhos para as fantasias e ...

- Rachel, eu realmente, não quero ouvir da preferência sexual de nossos filhos.

- E eles podem apresentar "spring awakening" juntos! - A garota não ouviu a interrupção e continuou a divagar. - Ou mesmo até moulin rouge! Minha filha com certeza será a Satine, ruiva ela já vai ser... Kurt ia abrir a boca para lembrá-la de que ela sendo morena a chance de ter uma filha era particularmente nula mas resolveu por não mencionar isso.

- Então...quando você tiver o calendário dos futuros encontros você me avisa, ok?

- Certamente. Mas para isso... de quem você pretende adotar um bebê? Você pretende pagar uma barriga de aluguel ou ir a um orfanato porque, por mais que eu seja adepta de trazer amor e carinho as pobre crianças abandonadas, eu totalmente consigo ver o ponto de querer ter um filho com os seus genes. Mas espera... sua mãe morreu de que? Não é hereditário, é?

- Sabe de uma coisa, Rachel? Talvez nós devamos esquecer nosso filhos e casar logo de uma vez para acabar logo com isso.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ela exclamou frustada. - Eu juro que eu tento controlar o que eu vou falar mas as palavras começam a surgir e ficam engasgadas na minha garganta e quando eu menos espero elas explodem como um vulcão e eu não consigo resistir porque desde pequena meus pais me fizeram ciente de todo o meu talento e da enorme beleza de minha voz mas eu realmente entendo que muitos não são tão afortunados e que eu posso acabar magoando-os com...

- Você está fazendo de novo.

- Desculpa. - Ela levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Não, quer saber? - Ele tomou as mãos dela com as suas.. - Você é irritante.

- Isso é pra me fazer sentir melhor?

- Mas... - Ele levantou o dedo indicador pra que ela o deixasse completar o raciocínio. - Eu não sou muito melhor. Quer dizer eu posso ser muito rancoroso...

- E vingativo.

- Sim, mas...

- E debochado.

- É mas o que vem ao cas...

- E cínico.

- Também mas...

- E...

- Eu já entendi, Rachel. - Ele a repreendeu mas não conseguiu evitar o riso. - Então o que estou tentando dizer é que... mesmo com todos esses meus defeitos, você ainda é pior do que eu! - soltou uma gargalhada no final.

- Oh, seu idiota! - Ela lhe soca o ombro de leve, tentando, e falhando terrivelmente em não rir.

- Então, Rachel... Já está tarde, talvez seja melhor eu ... - Ele apontou pra porta.

- Talvez nós pudéssemos passar a noite juntos. - Ela sugeriu. Ao ver Kurt arregalar os olhos, ela imediatamente acrescentou. - Oh, não, não do jeito estranho e obsecado que pareceu... Quer dizer nós podemos dormir juntos... OH, NÃO! Não foi o que eu quis dizer, na verdade...

- Tudo bem, Rachel. - Ele levantou as duas mãos como num gesto de redenção. - Se você não consegue ficar longe de mim...

- Seu convencido. - Ela pegou o controle do dvd e pausou o filme. - Bom, nós perdemos boa parte da história... a gente podia voltar pra ver direito ou quem sabe algum desses shows. - Apontou para a sua estante.

Kurt se aproximou para observar o que ela tinha.

- E eu posso fazer brigadeiro para comermos! - Ela exclamou feliz. - Uma perfeita noite das garotas! Nós temos boa música, comida, bebida... o que mais falta?

- Garotos! - Kurt levantou as sobrancelhas insinuadamente e ambos trocaram uns risinhos cúmplices.

**XXX**

Kurt e Rachel estavam ambos deitados na cama vendo o album de fotos, muitas delas apenas da cantora em diferentes poses e ângulos, mas uma dúzia de fotos do glee club que Rachel forçara-os a tirar ao longo dos anos. Ela tinha documentado todas as sectionais, regionais e as nacionais. Existia particularmente a foto da primeira vitória deles onde o Finn estava com o troféu na mão, Puck tentava roubá-lo, enquanto que Rachel, do outro lado, fingia beijar o troféu, com uma das mãos no ombro de Kurt que estava virando para Mercedes, Tina e Quinn, que riam descontrolavelmente. Brittany e Santana estavam se pegando de verdade atrás das cortinas e não apareceram na foto. Mike se jogou no chão na frente de todos e Matt fingia que ia pisar na cabeça do amigo com o próprio pé enquanto que Artie pousava fazendo o símbolo do metal com as duas mãos e com a língua pra fora. Outra foto foi do último jogo de futebol dos meninos: Finn sorria para a câmera enquanto que Puck tentava abraçar Rachel, que parecia enojada com o suor do jogador. Mercedes e Quinn riam da sua cara enquanto que Kurt olhava para o meio-irmão por cima de seus óculos "D&G". Brittany e Santana apareciam com seus uniformes das cheerios, a morena quase estrangulando a loira com um abraço de urso e atrás deles dava pra ver o resto do time de futebol.

- Blergh. Karosky e Azimio. - Kurt fez cara de nojo. - Esses são dois caras que eu não sinto a menor falta.

Rachel riu e estava preparando-se para guardar o album quando a campainha tocou e Kurt rodou na cama, estendendo a mão na direção de onde o controle estava, desejando que este viesse flutuando para si. Rachel riu, pegou o controle e pausou o show da Lady Gaga.

- Vai atender! Eu vou pegar os pratos. - Ela mandou.

- Sim, senhora! - Ele obedeceu.

- Boa noite. - O entregador falou, imediatamente abaixando a cabeça ao ver Kurt. - Aqui está o seu pedido. Deu 40 dólares.

Kurt não se moveu para pegar o dinheiro, seu olhar estava fixo no entregador.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

- Não, senhor. - O homem tossiu.

Ele apertou os olhos para ler o nome escrito na camisa do entregador e quando conseguiu não conseguiu se conter:

- RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! - Gritou sem tirar os olhos do homem.

- O quê, o que foi? Tudo bem? - A morena veio correndo.

- Olha o nome dele!

O entregador imediatamente tampou seu crachá mas Kurt parecia não desistir.

- Olha só, imagina ele mais novo com um casaco vermelho de futebol! - Ele estava quase pulando de excitação.

- OH, MEU DEUS! - Rachel levou a mão a boca!

- Deu 40 dólares. - Karofsky repetiu olhando para baixo.

Kurt e Rachel caíram na gargalhada . Eles acabaram perdendo a pizza, pois Karofsky perdeu a paciência e foi embora, mas Deus, valeu muito a pena. Pela primeira vez eles ficaram felizes em rever o ex-jogador de futebol.

**FIM**

**N/A :** [¹] "A cena em que o grupo cantava "Leader of the Gang", com Gary Glitter, foi regravada depois que o cantor foi preso por pedofilia, evitando uma má repercusão para o filme." - Tirei isso da wikipedia hahahaha


End file.
